


"It's good for your health."

by MikazukiMunechika305



Series: HajiSou One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji complains about always having to eat tofu when Hajime brings him his meals--which is always. It hits Hajime harder than any of them would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's good for your health."

“No, I don't want to eat that.”

These words feel like a dagger stabbing Hajime's heart. “...why?” he questions quietly, fighting down his emotions.

“You always bring me tofu,” Souji complains. “I know  _ you _ like tofu, but I don't--at least not as much as you. And this is the fifth day you bring me tofu already.”

Hajime feels as if Souji was scraping his nails over his heart and clawing at it deeply. “It's because tofu is good for your health,” he tries to explain. “If you eat it, maybe you'll--”

“No, Hajime-kun. At least  _ once _ , make me something different, okay? I'm getting annoyed by having to eat tofu for every meal!” Souji’s voice turns sharp.

Hajime's heart skips a beat. He knows that Souji is mean to everyone, but he has never said something that mean to  _ him _ \--and in addition, he isn't joking, Hajime knows that much.

He gets up and lowers his head silently, takes Souji's tray of food and leaves the room, trying to suppress the feeling of uselessness that spreads throughout his heart and mind.

 

Half an hour later, Heisuke enters Souji's room, sitting down and setting down another tray with bowls placed on it. “You were really mean,” is the first thing he says.

“What are you talking about?” Souji's innocence is false, both of them know it.

“What you said to him. Do you even know how much effort he puts into cooking for you every day? And then you just tell him you don't like it. I know you’re ill, but that's really no way to treat your best friend.”

“But I'm right!” Souji protests, sounding like a child. “Always having to eat tofu is boring.”

The sound of a slap resounds in the room.

Heisuke gets up and stares at Souji furiously. “You idiot! You didn't have to tell him that way! Now he's sitting in the kitchen, sulking and talking about how maybe the two of you need some distance for an unknown time. Continue behaving this way, and see what you'll do without him. Nobody else has ever put as much effort into trying to make you feel good as he has, just so you know it!”

He turns around and leaves the room, closing the door with a bang.

Souji stares after him, one hand coming up to rub his aching cheek. He has to admit that he hasn't thought about the consequences.

 

“Oh, come on, Saitou--I'm sure he didn't mean it!” Sano tries to convince Hajime. “Go back to him tomorrow, will ya?”

“But he did mean it,” Hajime says quietly. “Maybe we really need some distance from each other. I'm going to sleep in my room again, and it would be nice if you could bring him his food for some days.”

Sano and Shinpachi look at each other with furrowed eyebrows. “Damn, I guess it's serious then,” Shinpachi mumbles. “Okay, but we won't tell him. Let's see how he's doing when he doesn't know where you are, heh, Saitou? We won't talk about you and see if he gets nervous then.”

 

Souji indeed gets kind of impatient and nervous. Every single time someone knocks at his door, his head shoots up in hope and falls in disappointment when it isn't Hajime.

“Can you tell Hajime-kun to come back?” he hesitantly asks Shinpachi on the morning of the third day.

“I don't know. You were really mean to him, you know…”

“Shinpachi-san! Just--at least tell him I want him to come back. I won't be mean to him anymore.”

Shinpachi raises one eyebrow. “You promise?”

Souji nods, and just this once, he's serious.

“...okay.” Shinpachi leaves the room, and finds Hajime practicing in the courtyard. “Oi, Saitou! He wants you to come back.”

“But…” Hajime stills, unsure what to say. “What did he say?”

“He said he wouldn't be mean to you anymore. Guess he's started missing you now.”

Hajime sheathes his sword and immediately walks over to Souji's room, his steps getting faster with each meter.

“Hajime-kun!” Souji's voice is full of relief when Hajime finally enters his room.

Hajime doesn't say anything and sits down close to the door silently.

“Hajime-kun, I'm--” Souji's voice turns more quiet. “...I'm sorry. I didn't want you to leave and not come back.”

“...I'm sorry, as well.” Hajime's voice is quiet and Souji can clearly sense his tension.

“Can you make me some tofu? I have to admit that I started missing it.”

“...really?”

“Yeah…”

Without saying another word, Hajime gets up and leaves for the kitchen.

Half an hour later, he returns, setting down a tray in front of Souji. “I hope it's to your liking.”

When Souji starts eating, an almost honestly happy smile spreads on his lips and Hajime sits down next to him, just watching him eat.

“Will you sleep here again, too?” Souji asks.

It's quiet for what feels like an eternity before Hajime replies, “Whatever you like. It's your choice.”

“Then I want you to stay here.”

“Then… I will stay.”


End file.
